


Carmín

by Jaredx_x



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sobre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredx_x/pseuds/Jaredx_x
Summary: Todo bien, todo malditamente bien :)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Carmín

{McDanno} ¡A.U!  
Steve! Humano; Danny! Vampiro. 

Dedicado a: KattaLuna_Tz17 

.  
.  
.  
.

Ser un vampiro es sin duda alguna algo muy malo, bueno quitando los poderes que esto te otorga, todo lo demás es un asco, el hecho de vivir sediento de sangre es cansado. 

A todo eso sumemos le el ser un vampiro que viven Hawaii.

Facepalm.

El lugar menos pensado y sin duda poco ortodoxo para la vida de un ser sobrenatural de esta categoría. 

Pero bueno a esa tontería agrega le también el que su trabajo implica estar rodeado literalmente de sangre y personas heridas, ser un detective es un reto, pero que va en sus largos años de vida fue lo que siempre llamó su atención y es algo que disfruta hacer, con el tiempo ha cogido práctica y ha logrado controlar sus instintos.

Pero en sus miles de años jamás le paso por la mente encontrarse con una persona que no pudiera estar alejada del peligro y disfrutará de ser atravesado por balas y salir herido. 

¡¡¿Acaso no podía mantener su muy apetecible sangre dentro de su cuerpo?!!.

Al parecer no.

Bueno una tarea tan simple como esa parecía no ser comprendida por el animal neandertal que tenia de compañero y jefe. 

Steve J. McGarrett, era la persona que no se podía mantener alejada del peligro, en cada caso disfrutaba de correr tras los malos, hacer estallar cosas y llenar a los malditos de balas. 

Algo malditamente estúpido, si se lo preguntan.

El animal no sigue las reglas y siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana mientras todos obedecen sus ordenes porque es un jodido controlador. 

Todos los días desde que lo conoció sus ganas de enterrar sus colmillos en ese hermoso cuello bronceado que lo hacía salivar sólo aumentaban.

El estar cerca de él, lo rodean de el olor atrayente del líquido color carmín que se muere por probar. Cada vez que Steve resulta herido (lo cual es muy a menudo) y sus iris azulados se encuentran con aquel delicioso manjar tiene que tragar saliva y morderse las mejillas internas ya que sus colmillos crecen y su instinto lo empuja a probarlo.

Y sólo porque el es Danny Williams y la vida siempre lo puede joder más, esta el hecho de la muy notoria atracción sexual entre ambos. 

...

Alguien clave le una estaca en el pecho de una vez, por favor.

Así que sólo para estar seguros.  
Él un vampiro sediento de sangre, su compañero un animal que disfruta perder ese vital líquido, la atracción sexual entre ambos... 

:)  
Todo bien, todo malditamente bien. 

\-----

Dormí pensando en esto. Bueno era algo más largo con momentos muuuy interesantes (7u7) 

Pero quedará para una segunda parte,tal vez :v 

All the love Xx


End file.
